


20 Drabbles

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: 01. “Beith” in which Tsuna seeks out a new teacher (post-Future Arc)02. “Luis” in which Daniela is not happy about a poaching attempt (start of an Arcobaleno!Daniela AU)





	1. 001 - Beith - Purification

he stares at his hands in disbelief as Byakuran dissolves into non-existence and tries to decide how he feels about what just happened. he hadn't wanted the other sky to die - Xanxus and Mukuro had both faced his Flames with the same sort of mockery of a smile, teeth bared and raging and had come out of it a little more sane - but Byakuran had just ... given up.

he thought he understood Knuckle better now; he never wanted someone to burn that way under his hands again. _the smell was still stuck in the back of his throat and it had his stomach rebellious_.

Reborn's still recovering from the anti-trinsette poison when they return to the present; it's the only reason he gets away with slipping away from him, and from his Guardians. the shrine is old, covered in the traces of a dozen skies and clouds - he smiles sadly when he touches one of Kyoya-senpai's marks on the shrine - and the ring on its chain around his throat, choking him, resonates with some of the others, but he ignores it.

he finds the miko he's looking for tending the shrine's gardens, and her smile is equally sad when she registers his presence. 

"Are you ready to learn now, Tsunayoshi?"

"With my dying will, even." the words are bitter ash on his tongue, but she unfolds herself gracefully from her kneeling position.

"Then we will begin with how to let go."


	2. 002 - Luis - Inspiration

Reborn returns from a contract and she sees red; the two of them have been dancing around a Guardian bond since she'd pulled him out of a re-education camp, and she thought she'd made that fucking clear to the rest of the Mafia, and yet there were traces of another Sky all over him. Her Flames gain a distinct red tint, so unlike their normal blue tint - far more like Tiberia's Wrath than her own Sorrow - and it's only because she trusts Reborn intimately that he doesn't end his life as a faint ashy stain on the floor of her study.

" _Who?_ "

He looks up at her, exhaustion clear in his eyes and she swallows at the indication that he'd fought whoever the bitch was with tooth and nail to stop her using her Flames to subbordinate his will and shakes his head.

But she has no time for a Sky intruding on _her_ territory, and there are only a handful Active Skies strong enough to try and poach Reborn for her, and even if they're at war with the fascists she can't afforddd to leave a threat alive in her own back garden. 

Still. Before she picked a fight with the Sky who wanted to poach her Sun, perhaps she should take him to bed and make it clear to him that he was hers and that she didn't care about the wider Mafia's disapproval of one of their princesses taking a street urchin as her primary consort rather than one of their pampered second sons. In fact that sounds like an _excellent_ idea, and if the poacher was who she thought it might be then focusing on fucking Reborn until they were both exhausted would prevent the witch from realising that she was going to claw her eyes out.

She packs her rage into the box her father had taught her to make, crystallising it and keeping it for later, when she'd need the edge over the damn witch. Unpacking her joy and delight and arousal from another, similar box is easy, and her Sky Flames hungry, welcoming edge, one that she's courted and tempted Reborn with for almost a year has him relaxing even as she peels the stinking smears of another's Flames away from and herds him towards the discrete door to her private suite. She'd pour him into a shower, and then, when he was clean, she'd have to see if riding a cock felt as good as the maids' gossip suggested it did.


End file.
